fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Land
This page belongs to Amycats2. Nintendo Land is a game for the Game Boy Advance. Walkthrough The only character you use at all is Mario. Level One You are at a grassy field with trees and a wind that blows upwards. There is a small cliff on the left. You have to jump while next to the wind so you go upwards very high. As you aim yourself for the cliff, though, the trees will fire apples at you. You must dodge them. When you land on the cliff, head to the left. Here, there are a lot of clouds. You have to jump up the clouds to the top of the screen, but be careful about the clouds that are very slightly shaking, because those will shoot lightning at you. When you reach the top, you appear in a starry sky on a meteor. Then the first boss appears! Boss One It's a giant constellation of Wario! It punches, trys to bite you, and pokes you with it's finger, all of which are easy to dodge exept of when it trys to bite you. After you beat it, all of the stars that make up the constellation dissapear. Level One The level automaticly ends after the boss. Level Two Now you are at a temple. Head to the right, but beware the multiple Bowsers jumping throughout it. In the middle of the temple is a Heart. But if you try to get it, it comes to life and attacks! Boss Two The Heart attacks by shooting spikes at you from it's outline, and trying to ram you. After you beat it, it explodes. Level Two After the fight, the level automaticly ends. Level Three A boss fight automaticly begins once the level starts. Boss Three The boss is Dialga. It attacks with "Roar of Time", "Spark", "Rock Smash" and "Hyper Beam". After defeating it, it vanishes. Level Three The level automaticly ends after the boss. Level Four You start on a giant piano. Run as fast as you can to the right before the keys fall below your feet. When you reach the other side, there is a plant underneath the piano, which you must land on. When you are on it, jump off onto the ground below. Then run to the left through a mousehole. In the middle of it is F.L.U.D.D. which you must take to progress. On the other side is Rapheal the Raven. Boss Four To beat Rapheal the Raven, you have to use F.L.U.D.D. while standing on it's bill. That causes it to lose it's eyesight and run into things, which damages it. Level Four The level automaticly ends after you beat the boss. Level Five This is the final level. You are on a strange planet far away in space. Run to the right, jumping over the Metroids that try to stop you. When you reach a drop, run to the left when you land. When you reach a room, you see a pulsating thing on the ground. It reveals itself to be Mother Brain! And then it turns into it's crazy monster form! And you have to beat it! Final Boss To defeat it, use a Super Mushroom as soon as the fight starts. Its the only way to beat her. After you use the Mushroom, jump above her and start stomping her head. You have to do this about 60 times while dodging her lasers. After you beat her she blows up. You die in the explosion. GAME OVER Category:F3 2008 Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Land (series)